Give me love
by Ana Blackfyre
Summary: Give a little time to me, or burn this out, We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around, All I want is the taste that your lips allow. Just give me love... (Johnlock/Mystrade) Pós-Reichenbach Fall. Mystrade estabelecido, Johnlock descobrindo-se. M para eventuais cenas futuras.
1. Chapter 1

Londres, 221B, Baker Street, Inglaterra.

Sherlock andava de um lado para o outro,de pijama, na sala do flat. John escrevia furiosamente no computador, com uma xícara de chá ao seu lado.

–Tem alguém subindo as escadas - Sherlock comentou - Passos leves, tamanho 36, uma mulher, e a a acompanha.

Ele, então, fechou o roupão e abriu a porta.

–Oh, Sherlock! Essa é Clarisse Snow, ela vai alugar o quarto do 221C. Como é praticamente só um quarto, eu a deixei usar a cozinha e a sala daqui de cima - A falou, apontando para a moçam que parecia beirar os 25 anos, e usava uma calça jeans rasgada e uma blusa de banda.

–Sou Clarisse, como já dito - Ela estendeu a mão para Sherlock, que apertou.

–Sherlock Holmes. Esse é John Watson. - Ele apontou por cima de seu ombro.

–Meninos, vocês poderiam ajudá-la na se mudar. - A sugeriu.

–Estou ocupado, Senhora Hudson. - Sherlock resmungou.

–É mentira. Estamos ambos entediados dentro desse apartamento o dia todo. Vamos ajudá-la, senhorita. - John se intrometeu, sem tirar os olhos do computador. - Deixe-nos apenas trocar de roupa e iremos a ajudar.

A Sra. Hudson levou Clarisse para o andar de baixo, e Sherlock reclamou:

–John, nós podemos ser chamados por Lestrade.

–Por favor, Sherlock. - John sorriu para o mais alto, que retribuiu com uma careta e foi trocar de roupa, colocando sua usual calça social e camisa de seda roxa, que contrastava com sua pele pálida.

John já o esperava, com sua habitual calça jeans e camisa xadrez com suéter por cima.

–Vamos ajudar a moça - ele esfregou as mãos uma na outra, e desceu as escadas, com Sherlock o seguindo.

Clarisse estava no corredor, olhando para um piano que bloqueava a porta de seu apartamento.

Ela os ouviu chegar, e sorriu para eles.

–Ainda bem que terei ajuda para fazer essa coisa passar.

–Você toca piano? - John perguntou

–Não, John, ela tem um piano gasto e calos nos dedos porque o usa como mesa - Sherlock retrucou, ajeitando o piano de forma que ele passasse pela porta.

Clarisse riu, e comentou:

–Então você é real, . Suas deduções são incríveis.

Sherlock deu um sorrisinho convencido.

–Eu sei.

Clarisse riu e pulou por cima do piano, o puxando para dentro, enquanto John empurrava-o. Caixas de livros estavam empilhadas em um canto, uma cama de casal estava encostada em um canto, com cobertores dobrados e embalados em plástico. Uma estante embutida já estava recoberta de livros, e prateleiras em um nicho abrigavam peças arqueológicasm e uma caixa do tamanho de um homem estava perto das prateleiras.

–Você é arqueóloga, Senhorita Clarisse - Sherlock afirmou.

–Sim. Egiptóloga. Pode abrir a caixa, se quiser. Mas tenha cuidado.

–Você reformou muito bem esse lugar, Clarisse. Nem parece o mesmo apartamento - John e ela começaram a conversar sobre a reforma enquanto SHerlock abria a caixa de papelão, revelando uma caixa de vidro com uma múmia dentro.

–Isso é uma múmia de verdade. Como você a tem?

–Eu a estou estudando. Sou assistente do curador da Ala Egípcia do British Museum. Essa múmia é do Faraó Sekenenré Taa ll - Clarisse respondeu, organizando livros nas prateleiras que sobravam.

Sherlock começou a bisbilhotar por entre os livros, e comentou:

–Você tem vários livros diferentes - ele balançou em uma mão um livro sobre conservação de peças arqueológicas e na outra um exemplar da série 50 Tons de Cinza.

Clarisse deu de ombros, e continuou a arrumar mais e mais livros.

John deu um risinho, e achou uma caixa de xícaras e panelas, e outra de pratos e copos.

–Vou levar essas duas caixas para cima, e aproveitar para arrumar nossa cozinha, Sherlock. O que for seu e não estiver etiquetado vai para o lixo - ele começou a subir as escadas, mas foi ultrapassado por Sherlock, que foi correndo salvar seus experimentos.

Clarisse arrumou suas roupas no pequeno armário e na cômoda, e começou a instalar seu sistema de som antigo alí, que aceitava somente discos de vinil. Sua coleção estava já arrumada por ordem de lançamento dos discos e data de idade da banda.

Ela por último, arrumou sua cama, e tirando os tênis, deitou-se. Quase 5 horas depois de começar a arrumar suas coisas, finalmente terminara.

"É realmente bom estar em Londres" ela pensou, e tomando um comprimido que guardava no bolso, foi caindo lentamente no sono.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock voltou para o 221C, algumas horas depois, e encontrou a porta aberta, a luz vazando para o pequeno hall, e a moça, Clarisse, adormecida na cama, o apartamento impecavelmente arrumado.

Ele bateu com os nós dos dedos na porta, para a acordar.

-Clarisse, John mandou que eu a chamasse.

Ela emergiu dos lençóis, com um lado do rosto amassado pelo travesseiro.

-Obrigada Sherlock. - Ela colocou pantufas cor de reme e seguiu o detetive que já estava no outro patamar da escada

Chegando lá, ela descobriu que John havia preparado chá e biscoitos para os três. Sherlock se enroscou em sua poltrona, com uma grande xícara de chá nas mãos. John sentou-se no braço da poltrona do outro, com um prato de biscoitos nas mãos. Clarisse sentou-se no sofá, com uma xícara e alguns biscoitos, um já enfiado na boca/

-Lockie, coma um biscoito. Por favor - John pediu a Sherlock, que negou com a cabeça, sem falar nada.

-Sherlock, pelo amor de Deus, voce não está em nenhum caso agora. Coma! - John então, começou a comer os biscoitinhos, e a puxar conversa com Clarisse, que olhava curiosa para a dinâmica entre os dois.

Quando Sherlock viu que John estava distraído, pegou um biscoito e o comeu rapidamente, terminando de tomar seu chá.

Ele puxou a manga do loiro, e estendeu sua xícara de chá, seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho pidão no rosto.

-Folgado - John resmungou, por debaixo de sua respiração, mas se levantou e foi colocar mais chá para Sherlock, que comia agora avidamente alguns biscoitos.

Quando John voltou com mais chá, o prato de biscoitos estava vazio. Ele, então, sorriu carinhosamente para Sherlock, e lhe acariciou os cachos castanho-escuros, finalmente sentando-se em sua própria poltrona

-Então Clarisse…. - Sherlock começou, mas foi cortado pela mesma.

-Clair. Somente meus pais me chamam de Clarisse. - Ela fez uma careta.

"Problemas com os pais…" Sherlock pensou.

-Clair… Você trabalha a quanto tempo no British?

-Bom, desde a faculdade,então 4 anos. Mas passei 3 desses anos no Egito. Voltei essa semana para Londres - ela bocejou levemente e levantou-se - Muito obrigada pelo chá, mas preciso dormir. Foi um dia exaustivo. - Ela desceu as escadas, fechando a porta ao passar.

-Vá para o lado, Lockie - John se aconchegou junto a Sherlock, na poltrona, que se encolheu em seu colo, a cabeça afundada na curva do pescoço do loiro.

-Ainda está cedo para dormir? - Sherlock perguntou, a voz abafada contra a pele de John.

-Durma Lockie. Durma, eu estarei aqui com você? - O loiro plantou um beijo no topo da cabeça do moreno, e começou a cantarolar "Hey Jude", dos Beatles, até ver que Sherlock havia adormecido.

-Eu amo você, Lockie - Ele murmurou, já semi adormecido, embriagado pelo perfume de shampoo, sabonete e da própria pele de Sherlock, o pijama velho com vestígios do cheiro de cigarro, ele próprio adormeceu profundamente.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSH JW

Sherlock acordou em sua cama, com o cheiro de torradas, sentindo o corpo pesado.

-John! - Ele gritou, sem coragem de abrir os olhos.

-O que foi, Sherlock? - John perguntou, quando alcançou o quarto do moreno, sentando-se na beira da cama do mesmo.

-Que horas são? - ele perguntou, resmungando, enquanto esfregava os olhos, tentando espantar o sono.

-São 9 da manhã, Lockie.

-Eu dormi 12 horas? - Sherlock arregalou os olhos azuis-esverdeados, espantado por seu corpo ter traído tão facilmente sua mente.

-Sim. Eu sabia que você não estava dormindo bem há semanas, então eu o deixei dormir.

John acariciou os cachos quase negros de Sherlock, que ronronou seu nome, de um jeito que só ele fazia.

O loiro sorriu, e puxou Sherlock para fora da cama.

-Venha tomar seu café da manhã, Lockie - e se encaminhou para a cozinha, enquanto Sherlock se enfiava em seu velho roupão azul escuro e o seguia.

Sua xícara já estava na mesa dobrável que John arranjara para ambos fazerem as refeições, uma vez que a mesa da cozinha estava sempre ocupada por tubos de ensaio e instrumentos de pesquisa de Sherlock.

Havia também, na mesa, um prato com torradas cheias de geléia de morango, e as tigelas de mingau de John e Clarisse, que estava aboletada em uma cadeira, adoçando seu mingau com melado como se aquela fosse a tarefa mais importante de sua vida.

John sentou-se em um banquinho de 3 pernas na ponta da mesa, comendo uma das torradas do prato, e Sherlock sentou-se na cadeira livre, mordiscando então, uma das torradas.

Clair finalmente atacou famintamente o mingau, fazendo um leve som de aprovação. O loiro prestava atenção no olhar que Sherlock mandava para a tigela de Clair. Ele, então, passou sua própria tigela para o mais novo, que pegou uma colher e começou a comer o mingau. John, então, pegou o prato de torradas, com um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

[…]

Clair analisava a múmia em seu apartamento quando Sherlock e John desceram as escadas correndo e botando os casacos.

-UM CASO, ! - Foi a resposta (gritada) de Sherlock à Senhora Hudson, que havia indagado onde os dois iam com tanta pressa.

-The game is on - Sherlock fechou a porta com um estalo, o seu sorriso maníaco de animação sendo a última imagem que as duas mulheres tiveram.

Elas duas se entreolharam e riram com a animação dos dois.

- E lá vão eles, ajudar a Scotland Yard. - A sra. Hudson sorriu, e foi para seu apartamento.

Clair sorriu para sí mesma (ou para a múmia) e voltou a analizar seus inúmeros papéis e a própria múmia, tentando descobrir algo que ainda não tivesse identificado.

Ela queria sair e ir até o British, mas ela estava travada ali. Ela teria que esperar até que o Governo Britânico estivesse livre para a levar.

Ela devia sua vida a Mycroft Holmes, afinal.


End file.
